plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel Log
The Travel Log is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world. The player is then rewarded with coins and gems for completing these tasks. It also uses a ranking system to give the player a rank, which is then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks". These ranks can be leveled up by completing the quests for points. If the player has already completed quests before updating to 3.5.1, they will automatically be given the points and rewards they would have been given when they open the Travel Log menu for the first time. As of the 3.7.1 update, new repeatable quests have been introduced in order to give challenges to players that already completed all the primary quests. Quests This is a list of Travel Log's quests that have appeared or are upcoming, and what their point worth is. Repeatable quests For zombies in the Player's House area, all time-based variants are included. *Defeat 100 Basic Zombies (5 pts) *Defeat 350 Conehead Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 50 Buckethead Zombies (5 pts) (Time to make these zombies kick the bucket!) *Defeat 125 Buckethead Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 300 Buckethead Zombies (15 pts) *Defeat 500 Imps (15 pts) (These things are just weird. Get rid of them!) *Defeat 10 Gargantuars (10 pts) (Take on the big boys by taking out some random Gargantuars!) *Defeat 25 Gargantuars (15 pts) *Defeat 10 Ra Zombies (5 pts) (Ra Zombies are out to soak up your sun - time to make them ancient history!) *Defeat 100 Ra Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 25 Explorer Zombies (10 pts) (Somebody needs to teach these zombies that playing with fire is dangerous. That somebody is you!) *Defeat 100 Explorer Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 20 Tomb Raiser Zombies (10 pts) *Defeat 10 Pharaoh Zombies (5 pts) (These Pharaohs think that they rule, but they'll never defeat you in a duel!) *Defeat 10 Mummified Gargantuars (10 pts) (Wrap things up by taking care of some Mummified Gargantuars!) *Defeat 50 Mummified Gargantuars (30 pts) *Defeat 130 Swashbuckler Zombies (15 pts) (Who do they think they are, buckling those swashes?) *Defeat 200 Seagull Zombies (5 pts) (How can a seagull that small carry a zombie? It's ridiculous!) *Defeat 600 Seagull Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 100 Barrel Roller Zombies (30 pts) *Defeat 25 Pirate Captain Zombies (15 pts) (Do it before they mutate into Pirate Admiral Zombies!) *Defeat 5 Gargantuar Pirates (5 pts) *Defeat 180 Prospector Zombies (30 pts) (And defeat their scruffy prospector beards, too!) *Defeat 90 Poncho Zombies (10 pts) (What are they hiding under their ponchos? You can never tell!) *Defeat 450 Chicken Wrangler Zombies (15 pts) (They wrangled just one too many chickens!) *Defeat 25 Wild West Gargantuar Zombies (15 pts) (Get them before they get you!) *Defeat 25 Disco-tron 3000s (10 pts) (Their 70s disco rhythms don't belong in their far-future era!) *Defeat 20 Mecha-Football Zombies (5 pts) (How dare they shove your plants like they do?) *Defeat 90 Knight Zombies (10 pts) (They work too hard upholding a regressive feudal system!) *Defeat 90 Wizard Zombies (10 pts) (Their dark transformative powers must not be abided!) *Defeat 25 Zombie Kings (15 pts) (They refuse to govern with the consent of the governed!) *Challenge Pyramid of Doom (2 pts) *Challenge Big Bad Butte (2 pts) (It's a never-ending hootenanny. Can you handle it?) *Challenge Terror from Tomorrow (2 pts) *Confront Arthur's Challenge (2 pts) (Test your mettle in a battle for the ages. The Dark Ages, that is!) *Challenge Tiki Torch-er (2 pts) (This party never stops. Just be careful not to wipe out!) *Challenge Icebound Battleground (2 pts) (In this frozen fracas, it's chill or be chilled!) *Challenge Temple of Bloom (2 pts) (Endless zombies are out to ruin your day. Don't lose your way!) Quests in Ancient Egypt *Unlock Bloomerang (5 pts) (Whip boomerangs through several foes at once for double-dealing damage! Complete Ancient Egypt Day 3!) *Defeat the Mummified Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (5 pts) *Unlock Grave Buster (10 pts) *Unlock the Pyramid of Doom (10 pts) *Unlock Bonk Choy (10 pts) *Unlock the Plant Food Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) *Unlock Repeater (10 pts) *Unlock the Sun Boost Upgrade in Ancient Egypt (10 pts) *Unlock Twin Sunflower (10 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sphinx-inator (25 pts) Quests in Pirate Seas *Unlock Pirate Seas (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the marine mischief of the Pirate Seas!) *Unlock Kernel-pult (5 pts) *Unlock Snapdragon (5 pts) *Unlock Dead Man's Booty (5 pts) *Unlock Spikeweed (5 pts) *Defeat the Gargantuar Pirate and obtain a World Key (15 pts) *Unlock Spring Bean (10 pts) *Unlock Coconut Cannon (10 pts) *Unlock Threepeater (10 pts) *Unlock Spikerock (10 pts) (Strong enough to stand up to a Gargantuar, sharp enough to defeet zombies! Complete Pirate Seas Day 18!) *Unlock the Extra Seed Slot Upgrade in Pirate Seas (10 pts) *Unlock Cherry Bomb (10 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Plank Walker (25 pts) Quests in Wild West *Unlock Wild West (5 pts) *Unlock Split Pea (5 pts) *Unlock Big Bad Butte (5 pts) *Unlock Chili Bean (5 pts) *Unlock Pea Pod (5 pts) *Defeat the Wild West Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (15 pts) (Crush the monstrous Gargantuar of Wild West Day 8 to earn a time-tearing World Key!) *Unlock Lightning Reed (10 pts) *Unlock the Sun Shovel Upgrade in Wild West (10 pts) *Unlock Melon-pult (10 pts) *Unlock Wall-nut First Aid Upgrade (10 pts) *Unlock Tall-nut (10 pts) *Unlock the Instant Recharge Upgrade (10 pts) *Unlock Winter Melon (10 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot War Wagon (25 pts) Quests in Far Future *Unlock Far Future (5 pts) (Use a World Key to unlock the electric excitements of the Far Future!) *Unlock Laser Bean (5 pts) *Unlock Blover (5 pts) *Unlock Terror from Tomorrow (5 pts) *Unlock Citron (5 pts) *Defeat Gargantuar Prime and obtain a World Key (15 pts) *Unlock E.M.Peach (10 pts) *Unlock Infi-nut (10 pts) *Unlock Magnifying Grass (10 pts) *Unlock the Launch Mower Upgrade (10 pts) *Unlock Tile Turnip (10 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tomorrow-tron (25 pts) Quests in Dark Ages *Unlock Dark Ages (5 pts) *Unlock Sun-shroom (10 pts) (Cheap lil' Sun-shrooms emit ever-growing piles of sun! Radiant! Complete Dark Ages Day 1!) *Unlock Puff-shroom (10 pts) *Unlock Fume-shroom (10 pts) *Unlock Sun Bean (10 pts) *Defeat the Dark Ages Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) *Unlock Arthur's Challenge (15 pts) *Unlock Magnet-shroom (15 pts) (Ug, Metal! So annoying! Attract buckets and helmets away with Magnet Shroom! Complete Dark Ages Day 15!) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Dark Dragon (30 pts) Quests in Big Wave Beach *Unlock Big Wave Beach (5 pts) *Unlock Lily Pad (10 pts) (It's no day at the beach without Lily Pads! They let you plant on water! Complete Big Wave Beach Day 1!) *Unlock Tangle Kelp (10 pts) *Unlock Bowling Bulb (10 pts) *Defeat the Deep Sea Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) *Unlock Guacodile (20 pts) *Unlock Tiki Torch-er (20 pts) *Unlock Banana Launcher (20 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Sharktronic Sub (30 pts) Quests in Frostbite Caves *Unlock Frostbite Caves (5 pts) *Unlock Hot Potato (10 pts) (Freezing wind got you down? Hot Potato breaks the ice! Complete Frostbite Caves Day 1!) *Unlock Pepper-pult (10 pts) *Unlock Chard Guard (10 pts) *Defeat the Sloth Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) *Unlock Stunion (20 pts) *Unlock Icebound Battleground (20 pts) *Unlock Rotobaga (20 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (30 pts) Quests in Lost City *Unlock Lost City (5 pts) *Unlock Red Stinger (10 pts) *Unlock A.K.E.E. (10 pts) *Unlock Endurian (10 pts). *Defeat the Porter Gargantuar and obtain a World Key (20 pts) (Dash the dastardly Gargantuar of Lost City Day 16 to earn an era-expanding World Key!) *Unlock Stallia (20 pts) *Unlock Temple of Bloom (20 pts) *Unlock Gold Leaf (20 pts) *Fight and defeat the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (30 pts) Gallery Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear, reminding the players of how many levels are left until they are able to complete the quest. *Kernel-pult does not have a hyphen in its name for its quest. *In the Dark Ages quests, the text will say that the player has to complete a day, despite it being night. *Its name is a pun on "travel log," a book used to record a traveler's experiences, and "log," a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is time traveling and focuses on plants. *When a player already completed some quests before the 3.5.1 update, he or she will receive the text: "You already completed some quests, before they even existed! It's funny how time travel works." They will also receive all the awards put together, with the last figure always ending with the number 5. *Before the 3.7.1 update, the highest rank the player could achieve, was 35. **As of 3.7.1 update, the rank cap has been increased to infinity, as with the help of the repeatable quests. **However, if you have two profiles on the same device, one with all plants and level completed and unlocked while the other one has very few of either, switching to your profile with all levels unlocked and opening travel log will complete any quests previously uncompleted and will add to your rank. ***This suggests that you can actually increase your rank without any new quests or updates. *As of 3.6.1/3.6.2 update, it has now a cardboard next to it with "Travel Log" written on it. *In the 3.7.1 update, the Travel Log quests until complete GUI has changed. *The Endless Zone quests (for example: Challenge Big Bad Butte) can repeat with the number of levels required and points increased each repeat. **First repeat: Play 3 levels (5 pts) **Second repeat: Play 5 levels (10 pts) *There is a glitch where the same repeatable quests appear every day, and they are completed instantly. There is also a glitch that a quest may not appear until the player completes it. *It is similar to XP from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics